


Banana Fish AU

by peachydollie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydollie/pseuds/peachydollie
Summary: Ash is known as the school's fighter and delinquent and makes it clear that he really didn't want to be anyone's friend. But when the new transfer student unexpectedly comes to save him from a gang of bullies, he knows that Eiji was someone to be around.





	Banana Fish AU

It was another Tuesday, during the fall season when the weather was just a bit chilly, just enough to wear sweaters and drink hot cocoa, but not cold enough to see your breath. But in a prestigious, elite high school somewhere in the city of New York, a teenage boy wasn't celebrating the cold weather that the citizens longed for, nor was he wearing anything that warmed him up. Everything he wore was a statement. Even if he _still_ had to wear the school uniform. His messed up blonde hair, his rolled up dirty sleeves, his face was covered with bruises and scratches, and not to mention a hard, cold glare. Everyone in the school knew a sixteen year old Ash wasn't someone to mess with, and that if they did, they would get beat up.

It was only nearly halfway through the year. And through Ash’s junior year. He already was familiar with the new principal (A thirty year old man named Max Lobo, who felt like sighing everytime he had seen this kid in his office.)

But something had changed throughout his junior year. It definitely wasn’t the amount of times that Arthur and his friends threatened to beat him up, but a new transfer student who moved into his first period, his history class, and had said hello to him. It was awfully weird to Ash, because everyone knew that you wouldn’t so just casually address him like that. 

It was a Monday when it had happened. 

Ash was just late, like usual, arriving ten minutes after the bell after he got in trouble for running straight into a old man—who turned out to be the school’s janitor—with his new skateboard. He nearly bust open the door’s hinges when he entered inside, dragging everyone’s attention to him for a second before everyone realized it was just Ash, again.

But the blonde boy had run into a minor problem. The classrooms at this school weren’t too big (even for a “prestigious” school) and he would usually squeeze through the front, blocking the student’s view of the chalkboard without a care in the world. Instead of somewhat of a space between that area, an unfamiliar man with dark brown hair and a beard stood in the front, along with a sort of short Japanese boy with thick black hair.

The boy was holding two books in his arms, clenching onto them tightly, looking the most surprised among all of the students in the room.

Ash quickly cursed to himself, his cheeks heating up, while he went the long way to his desk, accidentally kicking some bags during the process. He sat in the back of the room, tossing his own bag under his chair and crossing his arms. He pouted, flicking a loose strand of hair out of his face. 

His history teacher was a woman who had moved to the school recently, sharing the same last name as the principal till halfway through the semester when her name changed to Ms.Randy instead of Mrs.Lobo. She had long blonde hair and a stern face whenever he had appeared in her classroom. Ash knew she had disliked him because he would always call her old and tease her about her ex-husband. 

“Before we were _rudely_ interrupted, I just wanted to say, students, that I hope you introduce Eiji around this school and be friends with him. After all, this is a good school and he’ll have a bright future here. Thank you. And you too, Mr.Ibe.” 

The man named Ibe waved, giving a friendly smile and exited throughout the now flimsy door. Eiji, however seemed to be getting more and more nervous as the class fixated their attention on him, examining what kind of person he was.

Mrs.Lobo, or who Ash called Jessica (to irritate her) smiled at Eiji.

“You can sit over,” She paused, looking around. The class was filled to the brim, except for an empty seat right next to her ultimately hated student. “There...next to Ash.” 

Jessica then half-pity smiled at the transfer student, but seeing as how nice he looked, she wondered that maybe Eiji wouldn’t be so bad next to the school’s worst delinquent. 

The Japanese boy made his way over to the desk next to Ash, his nervous demeanor fading as he stopped right in front of him. 

“Hello,” He said, with a cheerful tone. “I’m Eiji. What about you?” 

The class had gone silent after his words. There had been only a quiet chatter among themselves but when Eiji finished his sentence, the quiet was so obvious that you could hear a pin drop. Even Jessica had stopped in confusion as to what the silence was about. Even Ash had gone quiet, halting what he was doing. It was like the school knew that what the transfer student had done was almost unacceptable. Some girls in the front had even turned around to gape at the sight. 

Eiji, on the other hand could only set his books down in horror as he reasoned in his head on what he had done to trigger such a horrible reaction out of everyone. Even if he had lived in America for only three years now, he definitely thought that saying hello to someone was culturally acceptable. He sat down, blushing awkwardly at what seemed like a mistake. 

Class resumed as Jessica started writing on the chalkboard, then she turned around to say,”Well, um, I guess I’ll be talking about, your semester project now.” This earned a couple of groans from the class, which she ignored. 

As her lecture went on, which Ash just tuned out of, he turned to examine the boy next to him, who was dutifully paying attention. _How_ _weird_ , he thought. It was odd because usually only similar delinquents like him would even bother to approach him, but the new student was seemingly a good one. Nerdy, almost. 

The class went by slowly for him, as he only spun his pencil with his fingers, doodled, rarely took the project notes, and stared at Eiji. The more he looked at him, the more he hoped that he wouldn’t catch him staring, because at that point it would’ve been embarrassing. 

As class ended, Ash was close to falling asleep. His head was nearly reaching his desk and his eyes were blinking slowly. At least not until, someone shook his shoulder gently, waking him from his state. 

He rubbed his eyes, taking a glance at the person who shook him awake. It was the transfer student, Eiji. 

It confused him for the second time that day. 

The black haired boy packed his things after that, muttering only a quiet,”Sorry.” 

Ash could only stare as he left. He noticed a bit of an accent in his voice. 

Jessica got up from her desk as he left, with an angry expression. Her reading glasses were on, tipping to the edge of her nose as she approached his desk. 

“Ash,” She started, her eyebrows arching higher than ever. “What you did was very rude today. I’m disappointed in you, and frankly quite frustrated that you didn’t respond to him.” 

He didn’t respond to her, only avoiding her menacing eyes. It was almost like an instinct to know when Jessica was really mad or just mad because she had to be. This was one of her really mad moments. 

“Your a good kid, Ash. I know that,” She said, softening. “You don’t bully others, you just...are a bit unapproachable. And a bit scary, but...you aren’t ever rude unless someone is to you. I hope you won’t treat the new student like that from now on, okay?” 

He pouted, light pink staining his cheeks. 

“Okay,” He mumbled under his breath. 

After history class, the rest of his day was fairly normal. Next was a math class with Arthur, and he got teased as usual, but Shorter was also in it as well. 

Shorter was a senior who had failed his algebra two class in his junior year and had to retake it again, but Ash was perfectly fine with it. They were both good friends, and he was one of the only people he felt he could’ve trusted, since he didn’t have plenty of friends at all. Plus, they both looked like delinquents, as Shorter had a purple dyed Mohawk that made him stand out. 

Other than his classes, he shared a lunch with Eiji, who he saw sitting alone, although he couldn’t really judge him for that as he really only sat with Shorter and Sing from time to time. In his last class of the day, he was in a mixed year class for drawing and painting, which had Shorter’s little brother, Sing, and his claimed “arch nemesis” Yut-Lung, a stuckup, long haired Chinese senior who disliked Ash a lot, because he was the school’s best with a 4.15 GPA while Ash hadn’t given a fuck about his studies ever since his freshman year.

Sing spent the whole period arguing with Yut-Lung, going as far to throw paints on him, spilling colors everywhere. They ended up getting sent to the principal’s office, letting Ash chuckle about it for the rest of the day. 

But on Tuesday, things were slightly different.

Ash got dropped off just a bit too early, as his step-father tried to prevent his tardiness by doing so. He ended up in the front of the school, where the good kids were studying for their exams, which were like in a _month_ , and couples who had nothing else better to do other than hold each other’s hands or maul each other’s face off. 

He passed through the front, walking briskly towards the back of the school, where all the delinquents or bad kids would hang out. 

Usually the before school crowd in the back of the school would be a pack of chain-smoking kids or kids who liked to hang by themselves and do a bit of rebellious graffiti on the brick courtyard wall, which was always something like, “I wuz here” or “Fuck you.” It was a funny sight, but at least they would leave you alone. 

Shorter or Sing were never at school this early, so Ash could only sit in the corner hiding himself from view so Arthur wouldn’t find him. But that was exactly what happened about ten minutes later, as the tall boy with his friends appeared just right in front of him. 

Ash took one earbud out of his ear, letting the music play. He set his unfinished homework from a week ago down, staring at Arthur with a hard face. 

“What the hell do you want?” He said, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Look, remember what I said yesterday?” 

“No.” 

Arthur smirked. “I said I would beat your ass if I found you on school grounds during non-school hours.” 

“I hardly remember that.” Ash replied, trying to bluff. He hardly wanted to fight with him, because he was exhausted just trying to rack his own brain the day before. 

Arthur’s friends got closer, almost surrounding Ash in a half circle. They were all his minions he brought everywhere, and by now he was familiar with all their fighting patterns. 

“I can beat your guys already, Arthur. Just fuck off and don’t waste your time.” 

“I’m not doing that. This is revenge since you ignored me yesterday and beat me last week in the cafeteria.” 

“That wasn’t me beating you, I was just having a silly food fight, that’s all.” 

What he said was a lie, it wasn’t a food  fight at all. It was a legit fight, as Arthur and Ash battled one-on-one in the cafeteria, and he ended up using a poor girl’s lunch tray as one of his weapons. 

Arthur got more angry, then eventually threw the first swing with his fist. Ash dodged it barely, as it landed straight into the brick wall of the courtyard they were in. 

He cringed slightly at the sound of the impact, which was a loud snap. His other friends started to come in, trying to knock him down with their legs or trying to punch his stomach.

Even though there were about five of them in total, none of them landed a hit on Ash, and that was what he was grateful for. He was skilled in fighting, from training at home and at school. 

He dodged another swinging kick at his legs, using the momentum of the moment to use his fist against one of Arthur’s friend’s stomach. There was a loud noise as the boy fell to the ground, in pain from just one punch. He heard the boy groaning as he tried to avoid more attacks. 

Some people had stopped to watch this rare before school fight (it wasn’t rare during the day or after school) and even the chain smokers stopped lighting their cigarettes. 

But what had really captivated everyone to look at this fight happening between Ash and Arthur was a boy who had come rushing to try and stop it. 

A black haired transfer student named Eiji, of course. 

“Stop fighting!” He said confidently, but after those two words his facade faded into a sort of “ _Oh_ _no_ ” expression.  

Arthur was about to try and attempt his second punch at Ash, but he stopped in the midst of it.

”W-What? What the fuck did he just say?” 

His friend next to him whispered,”I think, I think he said to stop fighting, Ar—”

”Yeah, I knew that dumbass. I’m just in awe that a goody two shoes is telling us, of all people to stop fighting.”

Eiji stood there, his eyes looking everywhere but at Arthur. It was clear that in the moment he had enough confidence to stand up to them but not enough to respond back. 

“So what? You gonna tell on us?” 

Ash glanced at Eiji real hard, hoping he wouldn’t think he would be associated on the same level as Arthur, but seeing as how it looked in the situation, he knew it was almost hopeless. It also sent him in a state of panic because why would anyone stand up for him? 

“U-Uh, um, I was planning to tell on the principal...” Eiji managed to say. 

“Fuck,” Arthur said aloud. “Not that damn principal again, I swear to God. He drives me nuts with his lectures and shit. You know what, forget it. I don’t feel like dealing with this in the morning.” 

As he said that, his friends cleared out the back courtyard slowly, their eyes kept on Eiji, sending him into anxiety. 

Ash watched too, with a smirk on his face. Then he approached Eiji, letting his hands fall into both of his pockets. 

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier. I’m Ash.” 

 


End file.
